


Crux

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Crux/krəks,kro͝oks/nouna particular point of difficulty; essential part; core
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Kudos: 1





	Crux

It was a couple of somewhat throwaway lines, not something that Kh’aelia paid much attention to in the moment - more focused on the pressing issue of _Ifrit being right there_ and all that. Looking back, it was hardly what he would call a challenge, compared to the trials he has gone through since. At the time, however, it was the largest challenge he had come across. Fighting a Primal was beyond anything he had accomplished prior in his years as an adventurer. Sometimes he can still feel Ifrit’s flames against his skin.

It wasn’t until later, after returning to the Waking Sands, when he had a moment to rest, that he thought back to the Amalj’aa’s words, and to Ifrit’s own. _Your soul already belongs to another._

Hydaelyn’s own words come back to him, _my child_ , and Kh’aelia has an inkling of what the Amalj’aa meant. _The godless blessed’s number_ , Ifrit had called him.

Looking back, it was this battle, those words, that became the crux, the turning point, to Kh’aelia becoming the Warrior of Light he is today.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly surprised that the first thing I post to ao3 is FFXIV fic. Shoutout to using the FFXIVWrite2020 challenge to get me back into writing! Let's see how this goes this month. Some are gonna be short and sweet, and some are (hopefully) gonna be longer. 
> 
> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22). I'm trying to be more active OTL and post more to twitter than just FFXIV screenshots.


End file.
